Poko pirates
by Echo9hotel
Summary: Poko is a 12 year old girl with a dream: become king of the pirates, soon after she and her pet/friend Coco started off they encountered a boy by the name of Luffy, they became friends and made a promise they would become the king and Queen of the pirates!
1. Luffy, the rubber man

A passenger ship was passing by a whirlpool, not close enough to get sucked in but close enough to see it. Two sailors were leaning over the rail watching it, then there was a thud, both of them looked down and saw a little girl with a pink shirt with a star on it and her hair was tied in two ponytails, barely holding onto a barrel, she appeared to have fainted.

"There's a child overboard!" one of the sailors shouted as the other jumped into the water to save her, he swam over and grabbed her just before she slipped off the barrel

"Here, Catch" The other sailor said throwing a rope down into the water, grabbing hold of the rope, he tied it around the girl

"Ok pull her up!" he called, as she was pulled up both sailors saw that she had a death grip on a purple bag with green lining, The sailor pulled her up and placed her on the deck. He tossed the rope back over the ledge tying it to the railing then he ran off to the ships doctor, a minute later he returned with the doctor. The doctor immediately started giving the little girl CPR, after doing this two or three times, the little girl began to cough up water

she began to wake up "Where" she coughed "Where am I?" She asked

"You're aboard a passenger ship"The doctor said

"Where's my bag?" she asked

"It's right here" The sailor said holding it up

"Can you go into it and get my whistle?" she asked very kindly, sitting up

The sailor nodded and started to look through her bag, while rummaging through it he saw some small blades, a sharpening stone, some clothes and some food. She had apparently had been traveling a lot time, continuing to rummage he saw the whistle "Got it" he said pulling it of the bag

"Could you please blow it for me?" She asked

He looked at the girl then the whistle, he shrugged and blew it. nothing happened, he blew it again, again nothing happened "Was that supposed to do something?" The doctor asked, as the other sailor was nearly up on deck again, when suddenly something white launched out of the water, surprising the man and making him fall back into the water

"What is that!?" The sailor in the crows nest yelled seeing the thing come out of the water, The white thing landed on deck, It appeared to be a bunny like creature, he was covered in white fur with purple spots on his shoulders and purple fur from his elbows to his wrists and his tip of his tail was purple as well

Both the doctor and the sailor backed away, and the white creature picked up the girl "P-put her down!" The sailor stuttered pointing a sword at it

"It's ok" the girl said "This is coco" coco smiled, he was missing a tooth

After the Sailor and the doctor let out a sigh of relief, The sailor chatted with the little girl while the doctor ran to get some blankets and towels, the sailor learned her name is Poko

"Poko?" He asked

"yup, I thought if it myself"

"And what about him?" The sailor asked pointing to coco, who was grabbing some food from the bag

"Coco!" she slapped his hand "I told you no, that has to last us until we get to the next Island" Coco frowned "sorry about that, he likes to eat a lot"

"no problem, where did you find him?"

"he washed ashore on my island when he was smaller my parents took him in and gave him to me as a pet when I grew up, but I don't treat him as a pet" The doctor got back with a bunch of towels and blankets, he handed one to Poko "thanks, are the rest for you?"

"Uh... no there for" Coco shook like a dog wetting both the sailor and the doctor

"Now they are" Poko said smiling

After drying off the doctor took Kim and Coco to the kitchen to get something warm to eat, the sailor that fell into the ocean climb over the railing huffing and puffing, after a minute he started to pull the rope which he had tied to the barrel "Hey, help me pull this up" He said, the other sailor walked over and started to help him pull the barrel up

"What are we going to do with this Barrel?" He asked

"Well since we just saved that little girl, I thought we deserved a little reward" the other said

The sailor in the crow's nest saw something out of the corner of his eye, he turned and looked toward a lone island

The two sailors on deck pulled the barrel and pulled it over the railing "It's heavier than I thought it would be" one of the sailors said "Maybe it's filled with beer"

"Well I think it's our beer now" the other sailor said

"I'm not sharing my half", The sailor in the crowsnest, saw scared for a pirate ship had come around the blindside of the island, the ship was pink, on it's sails hearts and on it's flags a jolly roger with a heart on the side of it's head

the ship lowered it's sails "Ship off the starboard bow!" he yelled "And they're flying a pirate flag! We got a pirate ship in pursuit!" he yelled down to the other sailors who started freaking out "ENEMY RAID, ENEMY RAID!"

AT THE SAME TIME

The doctor had just arrived at the Kitchen with poko and Coco, they entered and were greeted by the chefs "Hey doc what can we do for you today?" the head chef asked

"I was wondering if you could make some food for these two" he said pointing to Poko and Coco, one glance at them and the chefs were away cooking some food, they sat down while they watched the chefs cook, food and spices were all over the place, a minute later the head chef put two plates of food in front of Poko and Coco

"Thank you" Poko said as she started to eat, Coco was scarfing his food down, Poko slapped him "Slow down" She said, he obeyed and slowed down, while they were eating the ship began to rock, almost immediately the chefs and the doctor ran out the door, Coco had finished eating his food and was already looking for some more "Honestly Coco, if it wasn't for me you'd have eaten our little ship" Poko said sarcastically

The ship shook violently, sending Coco into a pile of fruit, "What was that?" Poko asked holding onto the counter, A barrel about just a foot taller than her, came crashing into the kitchen and smashed into a bunch of smaller barrels and a table holding pots of food. Coco pulled himself out of the pile of fruit holding a weird fruit, it was shaped like a cantaloupe but was purple and had small black swirls covering it.

He looked at it and scratched his head wondering what type of fruit it was, shrugging he tossed it up and ate it, he chewed and swallowed it, and almost immediately began coughing "What's wrong Coco?" Poko asked walking over to him, he stuck his tongue out and began scraping it with his hand, Poko laughed "Ate a bad fruit did you?"

"uh...hello?" Poko heard someone ask, she immediately ducked to get out of sight and Coco followed her "I really hope no one's in here" she heard the voice say as well as she saw someone walk in through the open door, the person let out a sigh "that's a relief" the voice sounded like a 10 year old, maybe 11 or 12. The person turned and saw the big barrel "Wow, that's one big barrel" he said walking toward it "I wonder what's inside of it"

"I don't know" Poko said standing up making the boy flatten himself against the wall, he wore a white shirt, with blue stripes around the collar and sleeves, black pants, white shoes with red soles, he had glasses and pink hair. "Hey we're not going to hurt you" Poko said putting her hands up

"Wh-who are you?" he said scared

"I'm poko" she said introducing herself "And this is Coco" she said pointing to him as he ate at a pile of fruit

"I-Im Koby" he said they talked for about a minute or so

"I can't waste anymore time" Koby said out of nowhere and started to move the barrel

"Why do you need the barrel?" Poko asked

"It's for lady alvida" Koby replied

"Who?"

"Lady alvida, the most wanted woman on the east blue"

"Really?" Poko asked surprised

"Yes and if I don't get this to her she'll hit me with her iron mace" Koby said struggling to get the Barrel through the Door

"Then let me help" Poko said walking over to him

"Oh no thanks" Koby said, Poko walked over and placed her hands on the Barrel "Ok tha..." was all he said before he fell to the Floor, Poko had Rolled the Barrel from out of his hands making him fall "_How__did__she_?" Koby thought "_She__looks__like__she__'__s__maybe__ 7 __or__ 8 __and__yet__, __here__I__am__a__few__years__older__than__her__and__she__'__s__stronger__than__me_"

"Come on Koby" Poko called

Koby shook his head "R-right" He got up and helped Poko push the Barrel after pushing the Barrel down the Hall, three pirates a short dark skinned one, a chubby skinned one, and a tall white skinned one, came through and open door

"It's our favorite coward" The chubby one said "You trying to hid in here and duck out on all the action again?"

"No way, I was just trying to haul this big barrel of beer over to you guys" Koby said panicking

"Do you know these guys Koby?" Poko asked

"Oh and Who do we have here?" The chubby one said walking up to her

"If you touch me Coco will be mad" She said pulling out her whistle

"Oh yeah? and what..." Poko blew the whistle "What are you trying to whistle me away?" He walked right in front of her, he cracked his knuckles "you got spirit, Kid" he stared down at Poko who grinned evilly "What's that Smile For?" from down the hallway the man saw something white and it was approaching extremely fast "What the?" was all he said before Coco punched him making him fly toward the other two men

he sailed over the Barrel just as a boy maybe 17 burst out of the barrel, the boy had a straw hat, a red vest, and knee high jeans and he had black hair and a scar under his left eye, then as he burst out he sent the man into the wall, as he did so, he yelled "I SLEPT SO GREAT!", there was a thud and he turned to see the chubby man laying on the ground "Who's that?" the boy asked, he turned and saw the other two men, both having a freaked out look on their face "who the hell are you guys?" he asked

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" they yelled in response

"Your friend will catch a cold sleeping like that" the boy said climbing out of the barrel

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KNOCKED HIM OUT!" they yelled again, while all this was going on Koby was freaking out and Poko was Laughing while sitting on Coco's shoulders

Then the Short dark skinned man stuck his sword in the boy's face "Hold up, are you messing with us, when you know good and well that we're vicious pirates, HUH!?" he asked yelling

"I'm starving got any food?" the Boy asked Koby, Poko and Coco

"I'M TALKING TO YOU" he shouted

"AHHH, YOU DAMN KID!" the white skinned pirate said as they both raised their swords and Sliced down toward the boy, Koby was freaking out and covered his eyes, luffy was calm and easily split the blades in two sending the tips into the ceiling, after a few seconds Koby uncovered his eyes to see the boy perfectly fine and the pirates cowering on the ground with broken swords "What is wrong with you two?" he asked as if nothing had happened

"Oh, I don't know maybe you split their swords in two!" Poko said smacking her hands into Coco's head, he grumbled "Sorry"

"Wh-Who are you!?" one of them asked

"Me?" he asked crossing his arms "Oh my name's Monkey D. Luffy, hi" he smiled, Both Pirates ran away screaming dragging their friend

"So, what just happened?"

"You got me" both Poko and Luffy said

"Quick!" Koby said standing up "You've got to run, if those guys come back here with their buddies, they'll kill you on the spot!"

"I don't care about that" Luffy said smiling "I'm hungry"

"How can you just blow this off like that!?" Coby shouted "There are hundreds of them up on deck, waiting for the opportunity to kill anything!"

Luffy began to sniff something "If you want food I can take you to some" Poko said

"Great, lead the way!" Luffy said following Poko who was still on Coco and he was dragging Koby, Poko lead them to a food storage room, and the door slammed on Koby's head, Luffy laughed at the amount of food there was in the room

"It's a gold mine!" Luffy said jumping down the ladder "Food, food, food, food, food!" Luffy repeated looking at all the food

"who knows, maybe we'll be safe in here" Koby said closing the Door

"I've never seen anyone more obsessed with food then Coco" Poko said and sitting on the Floor aas Coco and Fully began to eat

"Uh... hey my name's Koby" He said introducing himself to Luffy "You're Luffy, is that right?" he began to walk down the stairs and Luffy began eating apples "That was pretty neat when you jumped out of that Barrel back there

"yeah, that was Cool" Poko said eating an apple that had fallen out of the box

"These are awesome" Luffy said with a mouth full of apple, Koby walked over and sat behind Luffy and next to Poko "So are we on a pirate ship or what?"

"No it's a passenger ship" Poko said

"A passenger ship that's being raided by pirates, pirates under the command of lady Alvida" Koby said

"Ah, who cares anyway? What I want to know is If there are any boats on board"

"I think there are a few" Koby said

"There are I saw them When I woke up" Poko said

"Great cause mine got sucked into some big whirlpool" Luffy said continuing to eat apples

"Just like mine did" Poko exclaimed

"The one outside? NO way, no one could have survived that" Koby said

"Yeah, gotta say it was a big surprise" Luffy said

"Yeah you're telling me we barely got out because the Barrel you were in" Poko said

"SO are you guys some of the Pirates or some of the passengers?" Luffy asked

"Neither" Poko said

Koby looked at the ground sadly "It was on a fateful day, Long ago" Koby said "That day I stepped out onto a small fishing boat on the outskirts of town, to go catch my dinner" Koby said remembering that day "turned out that particular boat, was hid for a pirate ship, that was two years ago, in exchange for them letting me live I'm forced to live the life of a cabin boy"

"Your pretty stupid you know that?" Luffy said

"Gee thanks for your honesty" Koby said

"If you hate it then why don't you leave" Poko said

"Are you kidding? I can't do that, No way, not a chance, just the thought of Alvida finding me scares me so bad I want to throw up" Koby said shaking his head back and forth

"You're a moron and a coward" Luffy said making Poko burst out laughing "I hate people like you" luffy laughed as Koby began to cry, after a few minutes they all calmed down

""Yeah, your right" Koby said "If I had the courage, I could drift alone in a barrel and be rid of these pirates. I actually have my own dreams, someday I'd like to live out all of them, so what about you two, what was it that first got you to set sail on these seas?"

"Well I'm going to be King of the Pirates!" Luffy said, Koby was utterly shocked by this

"Hey, that's my dream!" Poko exclaimed, Luffy looked at her funny

"How can a girl be king of the pirates?" he asked

"Fine then I'll be the queen of the Pirates!" Poko said

"That's fine with me" Luffy said smiling

"THE KING!?" Koby uttered

"Yup" both Luffy and Poko said

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

"Yeah" the both said

"BUT, BUT THAT WOULD MEAN YOU TWO ARE PIRATES TOO!"

"right" Luffy said

"YOUR CREW!?"

"Don't have one" Luffy said

"Yet" Poko added, Koby froze with his jaw wide open and his eyes as big as dinner plates

"Hmm?" Luffy and Poko said, the waved their hands in front of him

"I think he blacked out" Poko said poking his nose

Koby jumped up "King of the pirates is a title given to one who obtains everything this world has to offer! You two are talking about seeking the great treasure of wealth, fame, and power! The treasure you seek is the one piece" Koby shouted, while he was talking Poko and Luffy were just nodding

When Koby said one piece Luffy and Poko said "yeah"

"Yeah, that's it, pirates from all over the world are looking for that treasure, ya know!"

"Yeah, so?" Poko and Luffy said simultaneously

"No way, it's impossible, impossible, impossible, there's no way anyone like you could reach the pinnacle during this pirate age there's just too many who are mean, or who are better!" Koby ranted before getting punched in the head by Luffy and Poko "OW, why did you hit me?" he asked holding his head

"Cause I felt like it" Luffy said

"because you needed a breath" Poko said slapping Coco to stop him from eating the entire store room

Koby groaned "Oh well, I'm used to that stuff, my shipmates smack me around a lot, all the time infact" he said

"It's not about if I can" Luffy said grabbing his straw hat, Koby looked up at him "I'm doing this because I want to" he took off his hat "I decided long ago, that I'm going to be King of the pirates, If I have to die fighting for that, than I die" Luffy said

"It's a true pirates way" Poko said

"Alright, now that my belly's full, I'm going to go get me a brand new boat" Luffy said walking toward the door "they might just give me one if I ask nice enough, maybe their generous people"

"Hey wait for me" Poko said climbing onto Coco's shoulders

"I guess I never thought of it like that" Koby said "If I put my mind to it, If i'm prepared to die for it, could I do something like that?" he asked

"Like what?" Poko asked

"Do you think, Do you think I could ever join the marines?" Koby asked

"Marines?" Luffy and Poko asked confused

"Yes, catching bad guys is the only thing I ever wanted to do! It's been my dream ever since I was a child!" koby said turning to them, he was tearing up "Do you think that I can do it?"

"How should I know that?" Luffy said smiling along with Poko

"Then I'm going to do it, I'm not going to get stuck here as a cabin boy for the rest of my life! I'll break out and then I'll turn right around and Alvida myself" he said confidently, after he finished talking the ceiling caved in, nearly hitting Koby but he scrambled like a maniac and got out of the way

"Who is that you plan on catching Koby? and you actually think this twig and little girl are going to help you? WELL!?" a woman said from the dust and debris "ANSWER ME!"

a very obese woman with freckles on her cheeks. She had long, black wavy flowing hair and she wore a pink shirt with lined designs, a red neckerchief under it and a blue captain's coat over it with the arms in the sleeves. Around her waist, she had a purple sash with a flintlock pistol tucked in it and some jewels, and she had red painted fingernails, only on longer and sharper nails, paired with some rings. She had sported red lipstick. She also wore a white cowboy hat with a red plumage and a light-green band around it, grayish pants and red, long pointed shoes with buckles on them appeared for the dust.

then two swords pierced through the wall to the right of luffy's head and to the left of Poko, followed by three more blades to the left of Luffy's head and three to the right of poko, Alvida grunted and slung her club over her shoulder, she looked up from koby who was cowering to Luffy, Poko and Coco who were unfazed, she chuckled "My guess is neither of you are the pirate hunter Zoro"

"Zoro?" Luffy and Poko asked

"KOBY" Alvida yelled, which made Him scream like a little girl "Who is the most beautiful of all on these seas?"

Koby began stumbling over his words "Give me a sec" he stuttered "I know this"

"Hey Koby" Luffy said "Who's the fat lady?" he asked pointing at Alvida this made everyone's jaw hit the floor except Poko who burst out laughing

"Oh no" one of the pirates said

"Not good" another said

Alvida growled while several irritation marks appeared on her face "YOU RAT!" she yelled as she drew her club back and swung down toward Luffy, Luffy and Coco who Poko was riding jumped out of the way before the club smashed the platform they were on Luffy landed in front of Koby

"Let's go" he said, he grabbed Koby and he jumped out of the hole in the ceiling to see Poko and Coco holding off multiple pirates

One pirate charge at Luffy, he swung and missed as luffy bent backward then headbutted him in the head. Another pirate came up from behind him and Luffy spun around and nailed him right in the kisser, still spinning he saw four more pirates swing at him, he jumped out of the way "Missed me" he landed a good ten feet in front of them Grinning.

he placed his right hand on his left bicep, koby shouted as a pirate with an orange shirt jumped toward him from a higher platform, sidestepping Luffy dodged his attack. "It's not fair to attack from behind" he said grabbing the pirate by the head then he threw the pirate into other pirates knocking them over.

Than a dozen or so Pirates appeared behind Luffy, he began running away as they chased him "It's even more unfair to gang up on a guy!" he shouted, he grabbed the mast with his left arm and it stretched as he continued to run. Seeing this everyone Including Poko and the Pirates she was facing stopped and stared, they looked from his arm to Luffy and back again

"_What__the__hell_?" they thought

Now realising what he was doing the Pirates began to freak out "Gotcha" Luffy said looking back at them, they began running away as Luffy shouted "GUM GUM ROCKET" and he went sailing into the Pirates smashing into them, Alvida who was now climbing out of the hole saw this and was shocked along with Koby, Poko and Coco. Seeing their opportunity Poko and Coco broke away from the pirates and approached Luffy

"Luffy" Koby said

"JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Poko yelled right next to him

"I'm a rubber man" Luffy said stretching his cheek to his elbow

"So you're, made of rubber?" Koby asked still shocked by this, then realizing Alvida he scrambles behind Luffy and Poko

"So, you've eaten one of the devil fruits"

"_Devil__fruits_?" poko thought staring at Luffy

"Yeah, I ate the Gum Gum one" Luffy said letting go of his cheek

"Ah ha, I heard rumors they existed, But I'd never seen any evidence of them before today" She said tilting her head "You're more skilled than the average deck swabber, are you a bounty hunter?" he asked

"I'm a pirate" Luffy said

"Pirate? ha all by yourself on these waters?"

"today's it's just me, but I'll find my crew tomorrow or next week or something" Luffy said then Poko noticed someone come out of Alvida's ship with a giant bag "I need I don't know like 10 guy" he thought about it for a second "yeah 10"

"Ha" Alvida laughed "Tell me, If all three of us are pirates, and we're not under the same flag, than that would make us enemies, am I right?"

"Luffy, Poko let's go" Koby whispered

"But why?" Luffy asked

"You saw how powerful her club is and of all the villainous cheats in these water she the most" Koby stopped and remembered what Luffy said about his Dream

"Go on Tell me" Alvida said

"You're the most ugliest thing on sea!" Koby yelled, the Pirates Jaws went straight to the ocean's floor, and Alvida was extremely pissed, Luffy and Poko burst out laughing

"What did you say!?" Alvida yelled

"I'm leaving and I'm going to join the Marines, then I'm going to spend the rest of my life beating up dirty pirates like you!" Koby said

"Do you have any clue what you are saying to me right now!?"

"Of course I do, and I'm going to do what I want and no one's going to stop me, and when I join the marines, I'm gonna join'em and I'm going to catch you lousy ass first!"

"YOUR DEAD KID" Alvida yelled in anger as she brought her club over her head, she saying this made Poko and Luffy stop laughing

"_No__regrets__, __No__regrets__, __I__did__it__, __I__said__what__I__wanted__to__and__I__fought__for__my__dream_!" Koby thought screaming his head off

"Well said" Luffy said, as Alvida then to drive her club into his head, Koby was shock for no one who was hit with the club had survived, Poko stood there wondering what was going to happen next

"That won't work" Luffy said

"WHAT!?" Alvida said shock that he was still alive

"I'm rubber" Luffy said, he smacked the iron club and drew his fist back stretching it at least a hundred feet or so from the ship "GUM GUM" Luffy shouted "PISTOL!" he brought his fist back and punched Alvida right in the stomach sending her flying out of sight, The pirate's jaws broke through the earth's crust and went straight to the other side of the world

"Hey you" Poko called to them, which freaked them out

"Yes?" they replied frightened

"Go find a boat and give it to Koby, He's leaving your ship to join the marines" Poko said "And you're not going to stop him"

"Yeah sure" they said

"Thanks, Poko, Luffy" Koby said, out of nowhere there were three explosions in the water shaking everything, Everyone looked and saw 3 navy ships in front of the passenger ship and Alvida's ship

"It's the marines!" Koby said

"Ooohhh, perfect timing, head over there and tell them you want to join" Luffy said, Koby looked at him "And I'm a pirate so i'm out of here" Luffy said jumping over the railing

"Same here bye" Poko said as Coco jumped over the Railing

"No wait, you can't be serious, If I approach them like this, then they'll just capture me like another pirate" Koby yelled

their Boat dropped in between the two ships, upon splash down, Luffy and Poko say a orange haired girl, with no real time to chat the hurried to get away from the marines

A FEW HOURS LATER

"We actually managed to get away" Koby said

Poko and Luffy let out a sigh of relief "What fun!" luffy said then he started to laugh

"So, Luffy, Poko" Koby said they turned to him "if you two are searching for the elusive one piece, than you have to be headed for the grand line, Right?" They nodded, Coco was Dipping his fingers in the water but he felt drained when he did so "You know the people I've talked to call that place the pirate graveyard"

"Right, and that's why I need an extra strong crew" Luffy said

"Yeah, one that can defeat a navy warship" Poko said

"You guys mention some pirate hunter, so what's he like Koby?"

"Oh you mean Zoro?" Koby asked "Last I heard he was being held prisoner at some marine base"

"Oh well, a weakling huh?" Luffy said disappointed

"NO, YOU'RE SO WRONG, HE'S AS VIOLENT AS A DEMON! AND THREE TIMES AS HORRIFYING!" Koby exclaimed "Why are you asking about him anyway?"

Luffy smiled "I figure if he's good enough I'd ask him to join my crew"

"Ah man I was going to ask him to join my crew" Poko said sadly "Oh well I guess I'll keep looking" She smiled

"Chasing him down is just plain reckless" Koby said shocked at what he heard

"You never know he might jump at the chance to join"

"He's a bad enough guy that the marines caught him" and then he started to ramble on about how it was impossible after a few seconds, Poko and Luffy hit him in the head "Why'd you hit me?"

"Cause I felt like it" Luffy said

"Because you needed a breather" Poko said

* * *

Hey guys i'm back

this is a story i've been wanting to do

Please leave a like, a review, and any suggestions you might have


	2. Roronoa Zoro, the pirate hunter

`After a few days of sailing Luffy, Poko, Koby and Coco were getting close the the Marine Base where, Koby and Luffy woke up before Poko did because she had stayed up late the past few nights, keeping an eye out for land "What a day!" Luffy said sitting on the bow of the ship "It's gorgeous!"

"As long we can stay on this heading, we should reach the marine base in no time at all" Koby said

"Wow Koby, you're great out here, You mean we're actually going to reach the place we originally set out for?" Luffy asked surprised

"Be quiet" Poko groaned, turning in Coco's arms

Koby and Luffy looked at her "she has a deep connection with him doesn't she?" Koby asked

"How should I know?" Luffy asked

"Anyway, I'm just using the skills that every sailor should have" Luffy laughed as koby adjusted his glasses "You know there's nothing to be so giggle about. Because at the marine base" he paused and Luffy looked at him "Their holding the great pirate hunter, Roronoa Zoro, This is the man who's diced up his bounties like an animal bent on carnage, a bloodthirsty beast, he's been called nothing less than a living breathing demon in human form"

A few hours later

They approached the island where Zoro was captured, Koby and Luffy docked the small boat before getting off "We're here!" Luffy exclaimed "The marine base city"

"Hey do you think we should wake Poko up?" Koby asked

"Na, lets go" he said walking off, Koby's eyes went wide, he looked from Luffy to Poko and back, he quickly shook her enough to wake her up then ran to catch up with Luffy

"What do you want?" Poko groaned sitting up, she looked around and saw that she was in a harbor, she rubbed her eyes and gave a big yawn "Did they leave me?" She asked, she got out and stepped onto the deck "well I'm sure they wouldn't leave without me, so they must be in town" she said to herself as she walked into town

Coco, who was still asleep began to "change" from his Rabbit like form into a wolf

Luffy and Koby walked through the marketplace "Luffy, Seriously, you're out of your mind if you think the right thing to do is to get this guy to join you"

"Well, I haven't made up my mind yet, I've got to see if he's a good guy" Luffy said walking toward a pear stand

"HE'S IMPRISONED BECAUSE HE'S OBVIOUSLY NOT!" Koby yelled

Luffy picked up a pear and took a bite of it, he turned and tossed a coin to the lady who was selling them "hey, is that guy Zoro around here somewhere?" he asked, at the mention of Zoro everyone jumped a mile

"Maybe we shouldn't the name Zoro here, ok?" Koby whispered to Luffy

They continued walking down the road "Let's head to the base and check it out, you want to be a marine right?"

"Well of course I do, Luffy, But I don't think i'm ready just yet, from what I've heard the man in charge of the base is named captain Morgan" at the mention of Morgan's name everyone practically jumped out of their skins, they continued walking down the street

"This town is such a weird place" Luffy said laughing his head off

"That was odd" Koby said catching up to him "I mean I understand if they are scared of Zoro but why do they flip when I mention the marine captains name?" He asked Luffy who didn't reply "I don't know, I got a bad feeling about this"

"Maybe they were all just jumping around for the fun of it"

"and how would that make any sense?" Koby commented as they approached the Marine base gate

MEANWHILE IN TOWN

Poko was walking through town looking for Luffy and Koby "Luffy!" she called "Koby!", she searched for a few minutes, before she noticed something, she was hungry. She walked to the Market and looked at all the fruits, vegetables, and other various foods, After looking around she stopped a stand of mangos, her favorite

"What can I do for you today?" the shop owner asked as Poko walked to his stand

"I'd like to buy a mango please" She asked very sweetly

"Sure" he looked through the mango's and found a perfectly ripe mango as Poko dug around in her pockets for a coin "Here you go" He said handing her the Mango

"I don't have any money" She said sadly

"Oh?" he thought about it for a second "You can have it" he whispered to her "It will be our little secret ok?"

Poko nodded happily, "Thank you" she took the mango "did you happen to see a boy with a straw hat and a boy with pink hair?"

"Yeah, after mentioning the marine captain's name they headed for the base"

"Ok thank you" she said walking away eating the mango

The Shop owner smiled, A figure appeared from the shadows "Well she's certainly something isn't she" the Figure said aloud

"Oh, Miss Appearance" the shop owner said turning to her "I didn't notice you there"

Miss Appearance had a Hourglass shape body as some woman do, she wore a dress, a tub top, and a short skirt, she had heavy eyeliner, light brown eye-shadow, pink lipstick, she had pink long and straight hair and wore a top hat with a pink band on it

"It's fine, I was just walking through when I noticed the little cutie you gave the mango to" She said with a smile

"Oh yeah, I couldn't help" He said kinda embarrassed

Appearance smiled, and followed Poko

After a few minutes Poko made it to the Gate of the Marine base "Knowing Luffy, he wouldn't have used the front door," She throw the mango seed away, and pulled out two knifes, she threw them into the wall making foot holes for her, being careful she jumped and landed on one of the blades, jumping again she landed on the other and was able to see over the wall.

Looking over the wall she saw two marine soldiers, a man in a purple suit with blonde hair who was stomping on something, a child who must have been at least six, a muscular man with a green bandana, dark green pants, black shoes, a white shirt and a green haramaki, and a woman maybe 18 or so

The woman wore a semi-reveling shirt, shorts, and black shoes, she had a crazy amount of eyeliner on and reddish pink lips-stick, her hair was down and wavy and looked reddish brown, she looked away from the man in the purple suit and looked at Poko, they stared at each other before the woman tilted her head to her right, Poko glanced and saw Luffy and Koby

"Did you see Kitty?" Poko heard a woman say from behind her, she turned to see a girl like the one tied up but she wore a dress, a tub top, and a short skirt, she had heavy eyeliner not as much as the other girl, light brown eye-shadow, pink lipstick, she had pink long and straight hair and wore a top hat with a pink band on it

"Kitty?" Poko asked "wait, who are you?"

"People call me Miss Appearance" She introduced herself "Is Kitty alright?"

Poko looked over the wall again just as the guy in the purple suit pointed to one of the marines and said "You, toss this kid out, right now" the marine was shocked by this order, he grabbed the marines collar "I said throw her over the wall soldier, now if you won't follow my, I'll tell my father" he said threatening

"Yes sir, I'll do it" he said, he walked over and grabbed the girl, he whispered something to her then threw her over the wall, Luffy seeing this jumped from the wall and caught her in midair so she didn't get hurt

"Who the hell does that guy think he is!?" Poko said angrily

"That's helmeppo" Miss Appearance said

"Helmeppo?"

"Yes, he's the marine captain's son" she Leaned against the wall "He uses his father's fear to get anything he wants"

"That's not right"

"Yeah but what can we do?"

"I got an idea" Poko jumped off the blade onto the ground, she beckoned for Miss Appearance to follow her, on the way into town Poko and Appearance talked

"Are you sure?" Appearance asked

"Yes now we just need to find Luffy and Koby" Poko said Looking around

"Luffy and Koby?" Appearance asked

"Yeah a teen with a straw hat and a boy with pink hair"

After looking for a few minutes they saw Helmeppo followed by two marines walk into a restaurant then there was the sound of crashing dishes, Poko interested walked into the restaurant "Poko wait" Appearance said following her

Helmeppo sat down and placed his foot into a bowl of fruit "I'm hungry" he said "bring us whatever you got and keep the check for yourself" He chuckled "and bring me a bottle of your best moonshine or whatever crap you serve, and put some speed to it lady, I don't have all day" Luffy had just walked in with Koby and the little girl from the back door "Ah that's more like it" he said as the owner of the restaurant poured him a glass of alcohol "I'm trying to think of something interesting to do, seeing as how I'm bored out of my skull here. I suppose I could execute Zoro and Kitty" He laughed

Something snapped inside of Luffy and Poko, They ran up to him and Punched him in the face sending him into the wall

"You, you just hit me!" He said holding the side of his face

"Luffy NO!" Koby yelled restraining him "You can't hit him!"

"Poko!" Appearance Yelled grabbing Poko, who was stronger than she expected "Why did you do that!?"

"This guy is scum!" they both said in unison

"You actually hit me, I am Captain Morgan's son you know!"

"Yeah like I care" Luffy said

"I don't give a crap!" Poko said

"You'll care he executes you two, for this!" he shouted in response

"Why don't you just be a man and fight!?" Luffy said

"Luffy Just ease off some, why are you trying to get on the marines bad side!?" Koby asked and Appearance repeated to Poko

"I've made up my mind" Luffy said surprising Koby "Today, Zoro joins my crew!" after Helmeppo and his cronies left Poko and Luffy made their way to the marine base holding area where Zoro and Kitty were being held.

"Swordsman" Kitty called waking Zoro from his dream

"What?"

"We have guests"

Zoro looked up to see and saw luffy and Poko "You again? Don't you have things to do?" He asked

"I'll untie you but only if you promise to join my crew" Luffy said to Zoro

"Yeah, And same for you Kitty" Poko said

"You're what?" Both of them said

"We run pirate crews and we're looking for people to join up" Luffy said

"No way, I'd never stoop to joining up with a criminal, Screw that business"

"And what's wrong with being a Pirate?"

"Their despicable, like I'd ever want to join up with one"

"Ah come on, give me a break, everyone already knows you as some vicious bounty hunter, always out for blood"

"People can say whatever they want about me, but I've never done a single thing in my life that I regret. I will make it through this challenge, and after that I'll accomplish whatever I want"

"Yeah that's great" Luffy said unfazed "But I already decided that you're going to be on my crew"

"WHAT!?" Zoro yelled "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"I hear you're one of the best swordsman around"

"WELL I AM" Zoro exclaimed "But that idiot captain's son took mine away"

"I guess I'll just have to go get it back for you"

"What?"

"So I guess If you want your sword, you'll just have to join my crew"

"NOW YOU'RE REALLY PISSING ME OFF!" luffy laughed as he ran off "Wait he's really going to bust in their alone?" He said surprised "Hey genius" he called

"The base is that way Luffy" Poko said pointing to the big blue upside down cone shaped buildings, Luffy stopped in his tracks when he heard this, Zoro let out an annoyed sigh "and while you're there see if you can find Kitty's gun"

"Gum Gum" Luffy said stretching his arms to the other gate "ROCKET" he yelled as he launched himself toward the gate just as Zoro looked up

"Wha? What the hell is this guy?" Zoro asked

As Luffy and Zoro were talking Poko and Kitty "And just why should I join you crew shrimp?"

"Because I want you to"

"Well Fuck you then, I'm not joining your crew"

Poko got an idea "Too bad, Appearance will be sad then" Poko said turning away from her

"Wait, you know Miss Appearance?"

"Yup she promised she'd be in my crew If I saved you"

Kitty thought about if for a second "Fine I'll join your crew" She said letting out a sigh

"Yay" Poko said jumping up and Down

"On one condition" this caught Poko by surprise "get my Gun, Loco back from the Helmeppo"

"Ok, That can be arranged" Poko said, Luffy ran past them laugh

"Hey genius" Zoro called

"The base is that way Luffy" Poko pointed "and while you're there see if you can find Kitty's gun"

Luffy stretched and launched himself past Kitty and Zoro who were stunned by this "Luffy" Poko groaned pinching the bridge of her nose

"Hey aren't you going to untie me?" Kitty asked

"Sorry I was never really good with knots except for cutting them" Poko said, then there came a loud crash "What the hell was that?" she asked on standing up after being knocked down the shock and by surprise a few seconds later Koby climbed over the wall "Oh hey Koby whatcha up to?" Poko asked as Koby ran up to Zoro and started untying him

"You have to get out of here Zoro"

"That maniac is going to kill you for whatcha doing right now" Zoro said

"I can't stand to watch the marines behave like this anymore, They true marines should be honorable"

"Look Kid, I can't leave i've got ten days left and then their"

"Actually they were going to kill you tomorrow" Poko interrupted

"They're what?" Kitty and Zoro asked surprised

"Helmeppo never intended to honor your agreement, he planned on Killing you from the start, which made Luffy and Poko Really angry, so they just knocked him out"

"He did?"

Zoro and Kitty Looked at Poko who nodded "Now that the marines are mad, their dead set on catching Luffy" He stopped and looked at Zoro "Don't worry I'm not going to ask you to become a pirate though" and he went back to untying him "But I hope you'll help him, You have a lot of strength you can offer" Zoro looked straight ahead thinking about it "Luffy Is the only one here who can save you from execution, and of course, you're the only one here who can save him from a very similar fate"

"End of the line" the heard a man say, turning they saw a dozen maines pointing guns at them "For the crime of treason against me" a very tall intimidating man with white hair and a axe for a hand said walking up behind the marines "I sentence you all to die where you stand"

Koby and Kitty started freaking out, while Zoro and Poko were unfazed. Luffy who had caused hell throughout the base, had arrived at Helmeppo's room with him in hand, he found Kitty's gun and Zoro's swords but didn't know which one was his because there was three, he looked out the window and saw Zoro, Koby Poko and Kitty, being held at gunpoint by the marines

"You've been pulling some interesting around here" Captain Morgan said "What is this? some kinda poorly executed cue, you four planned with the straw hat?"

"I've always fought alone, like a real man does, not like a coward who hides behind his wall of expendable cronies" Zoro replyed

"Roronoa Zoro, don't you dare underestimate me" Morgan said grabbing his axe arm "You may be a strong fighter, But under my authority, you're just another rat we throw out with the trash, Take aim" he commanded

"_NO_!" Zoro thought

"_I__wanted__to__go__out__in__style__, __not__gunned__down__while__tied__to__a__stake_" Kitty thought

"_Well__this__was__short__lived_" Poko thought

"_I__can__'__t__afford__to__die__here__!" _Zoro thought remembering his childhood Rival

"FIRE!" Morgan commanded as Luffy flew out of a window, as the marines fired Luffy landed in the way and took the bullets

"What!?" Zoro yelled

"LUFFY, NO!" Koby yelled

"It seems like I've live after all" Poko and Kitty said

"STRAW HAT!" Morgan yelled, Luffy being made of rubber, wasn't affected by the bullets, instead they were bounced back toward the marines which surprised them

"SEE YA!" Luffy yelled sending the bullets back at the marines and one whizzed by Morgans head, Luffy began to laugh his head off "That won't work on me, I told you I was strong"

"What the!? what the hell are you!?" Zoro asked

"My name's Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm going to be king of the pirates" he said with a grin on his face

"And Queen of the Pirates" Poko said

"You're going to be king and Queen of the pirates?" Zoro asked "right you must out be completely out of your rubbery mind, Do you have any idea what the means?"

"King of the pirates means King of the pirates" Luffy said

"And Queen means Queen"

"How can it mean anything other than that?" Luffy asked hearing this surprised the marines, Morgan and Kitty

"Yeah, when they first told me it was shocking, but they are completely serious" Koby said, Zoro and Kitty looked at him "That's how they are I suppose, cause they actually have every intention on becoming king and queen. And obtaining the world's ultimate treasure, The One Piece" Zoro and Kitty, were surprised by this, Luffy and poko just chuckled

Zoro just stared at Luffy, as he handed him his swords "here's what I promised you" He said "There's three, I couldn't tell which was yours so I took all of them"

"All of them belong to me, I use Santoryu, the Three sword style" Zoro said shaking his shoulders

Luffy shoved the swords toward Zoro "Take them already, just know if you fight with me now you'll be a government defined villain, so it's either that or you left out here and killed by the marines execution style"

"What are you the son of the devil? It doesn't matter cause if I don't choose your side, I'll just end up dead on these stick, So let's do it" Zoro said

"Hey can we please stop talking and GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!?" Kitty yelled

As luffy was celebrating, and Koby began to untie Kitty The marines were talking about Luffy and the devil fruit

"Come on hurry!" Poko said as Luffy began untying Zoro and Coby untied Kitty

"They...got...these...things...on here tight" Luffy said

"come on quit screwing around" Zoro said

"It doesn't matter what abilities they have, all how oppose me are executed, If guns won't work then we CHOP!" Morgan yelled and the marines rushed toward the four with swords

"Crap" Poko said pulling two Daggers out of their sheaths from under her shirt on her back, She ran at the marines, trying to stall them, one swung at her, she easily blocked it, then hit him in the face with her fist sending him falling onto his ass "Just cause I'm small doesn't mean I'm weak!" she yelled cutting a few marines across the chest and legs, not deep enough to kill but enough to hurt. Despite her attempts marines got past and ran toward Luffy who was still trying to untie Zoro

"Give me one of my damn swords NOW!" Zoro yelled seeing the oncoming marines

Koby screamed like a girl "Luffy Look!"

Luffy turned his head and saw the marines coming, Koby closed his eyes then there was the sound of swords clanking together, when he opened his eyes Zoro was holding three blades and blocking several

"Wow that's so cool" Luffy said

A few marines were surprised by this "Make one move and you die!" Zoro said

"He's scary" one of the marines said as they began to cry **(****yes****they****cried****) **Poko seeing this jumped kicked off a marines head and landed next to luffy

"Today I officially become a criminal, having fought the marines, so I'll become a pirate that I can promise you, But I want you to know one thing, While I'm with you the only dedicate myself to is fulfilling MY ambition" Zoro said with a sword in his mouth

"Which is?" Luffy asked, as Kitty took her gun from his Pocket

"To be nothing less than the world's greatest swordsman" He readjusted his sword so it wouldn't fall out of his mouth "If somewhere along the way I have to give that up, then I want you to accept responsibility, after which you get to apologize to me"

"The world's greatest swordsman, sounds pretty good, the King of the Pirates wouldn't have any less than the best on his crew"

"Big talker, From this point on, no matter if I'm a criminal or not, I will spread the name Zoro throughout the world"

"What are you standing there frozen for!? I WANT YOU TO KILL ALL FIVE OF THEM RIGHT NOW!" Morgan yelled, which made the marines cower even more

"You might want to duck" Luffy said bringing his leg up behind him, this made Zoro wonder what he was going to do "GUM GUM" He said sweeping his leg toward the marines and Zoro "WHIP" he shouted as her kicked the marines sending them flying

"Yes you knocked them all down!" Koby said

"Want to tell me what you are?" Zoro said standing up

"I'm just a guy who ate the gum gum fruit" Luffy said Kicking his leg up and down

"What's a gum gum fruit?" Zoro asked never hearing of it

The marines told about how they couldn't win against them, Luffy, Zoro, Poko, and Kitty turned and Looked at him "THIS IS A DIRECT ORDER" Morgan said extremely angry "EVERY MARINE THAT JUST SPOUTED WEAKNESS PULL OUT GUN AND SHOOT YOURSELF" He commanded "I CAN'T DO ANYTHING WITH WEAK SOLDIERS"

"What babies" Zoro said getting ready "This will be easy"

"Luffy" Koby and Poko yelled as he speed past Zoro heading for Morgan "Bring those marines crumbling to their knees!" Koby shouted, Luffy ran past the marines and tried to punch Morgan only hitting his axe hand, Zoro took the Blade out of his mouth and watched

"Rankless, Lowlife Bums" Morgan shouted pulling off his Clock "You have no right to define my Superiority, I am Marine Captain Axe hand Morgan!"

"And I'm Luffy, Nice to meetcha" Morgan leaped forward and swung his axe hand at Luffy who jumped over him, he quickly turned around and again tried to slam his axe into Luffy who jumped out of the way, but as he slammed the axe into the ground it split for a good ten feet

This freaked Koby out, Luffy who was in midair thrusted both his feet into Morgan's face sending him flying back "Look he's been hit!" a marine said

"You runt" Morgan grunted standing up, luffy jumped at him "NOW DIE" he said raising his axe above his head and slamming it into the ground trying to hit luffy

"I don't think so" Luffy said spinning out of the way, he spun and kicked Morgan in the face making him fly and land on his back

The marines were stunned "The Captains getting pummeled out there" one said "It's embarrassing" Another said

Luffy grabbed Morgan's Collar "Call yourself a marine, but you destroyed my friend Koby's Dream!" Luffy said punching Morgan in the Jaw repeatedly

"STRAW HAT, STOP RIGHT THERE, LOOK AT WHAT I GOT!" Helmeppo shouted, Luffy continued to punch Morgan "ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING!?" Helmeppo shouted holding a gun to Koby's head "I SAID STOP! IF YOU WOULD PAY ATTENTION TO ME I HAVE A HOSTAGE HERE YOU MIGHT WANT TO LOOK AT" he shouted

"Helmeppo's crazy" a maine said

"Hey" Zoro said to luffy, Luffy stopped and looked

"If you value you squatty little friends life, you won't move a muscle! I'm serious one move and I'll shoot him, I swear!"

"No, you won't" Kitty said

"Oh yeah watch me!" In a split second Kitty had shot the gun out of Helmeppo's hand

"Nice shot" Luffy said walking next to her, "Gum Gum" luffy said pulling his arm back, Morgan stood up and stood over Luffy

"Time's up" he said "For I am, Marine captain axe hand Morgan" Zoro put his blade back in his mouth

"Pistol!" Luffy yelled launching his fist toward Helmeppo as Morgan swung down attempting to kill Luffy, Luffy and smashed his fist into Helmeppo's face, Morgan's axe stopped just before meeting Luffy's head "Nice one" Luffy said. Morgan grunted in pain and fell over unconscious as Zoro landed on the ground after attacking him "thank you"

"I'm just doing my job, captain" Zoro replyed

Luffy smiled, the marines saw Morgan "Captain Morgans been beaten" one of the marines said "Unbelieveable" another said "Those guys are unreal"

"If there's anyone else who wants to step forward to fight us, then do it now" Zoro said putting his swords back in their sheaths

All the marines looked at each other, stunned after a few seconds, they threw their weapons and hats up in the air in celebration, "We're free!" they shouted

"That's weird, it looks like their happy their captain was beaten" Luffy said confused

"They must've been afraid of him for a long time, before we showed up" Zoro grunted and fell to the ground, "Zoro! Are you ok? What's wrong?" He shouted panicing

"I'm just...Hungry" Zoro muttered

Inside the fortress while all of this is going on, two thieves had infiltrated the base, a girl wearing an orange mini-skirt with two white rings on each side filled in with orange or brown in their centers and a shirt with blue stripes and a mermaid with Long dark purple hair reaching her lower back, wearing a blue cloth bra with no shirt with matching blue scales and fin and she wore a bubble like thing around her waist

They tied up the two guards outside Morgans office "Sorry you two" the orange haired girl said

"You'll just have to suck it up for a while" the mermaid said, the two soldiers struggled and mumbled for they had gags in their mouths, the two girls entered Morgan's office and began rummaging through everything

"Did you find it?" The girl asked

"No" the mermaid replyed

"Damn" the girl said shutting a drawer, after looking around she saw a safe hidden behind two barrels, the girl moved a barrel and got excited, she was ready to crack the safe but was surprised when it opened without any trouble, opening it fully she saw what she was looking for "That's it!" she exclaimed "A maritime chart of the grand line, I knew they were hiding it"

"Nice one" the mermaid said floating over to the girl, who had unraveled the rolled up piece of paper

"This isn't the map" the girl said confused "What mark is that?"

The mermaid was looking over her shoulder now "So Buggy took it?" the mermaid said annoyed

"Also known on the seas as Buggy the immortal" the girl crumpled the paper mad

The group of five made their way back to town, with Luffy Carrying Zoro to the restaurant the little girl's mom owned, having heard the news that they defeated Morgan the mother gave them all free food, after half an hour Kitty, Zoro and Luffy had gone through at least ten plates of food

"Wooh I am stuffed" Zoro said "having not eaten for three weeks, I was ready to chew through my own boot straps" the mother and daughter laughed

"Yeah" Kitty said wiping her mouth with a napkin, she got up "I'll meet you on the Boat, Poko" she said

"Where are you going?" Poko asked

"I have ... business" Kitty said with a lustful eye "to take care of" she left through the back door

"I wonder what she needs to do" Luffy asked

Poko having seen it before said "It's a private matter"

"You're the most amazing man I've ever met" the little girl said to luffy

"Yeah I am I know, And and I'll be even more amazing when I become King of the Pirates and I have the one piece" Luffy said with a mouth full of food "Oh and the best crew on the seas" he turned to Zoro

"So how many others have you gathered for crew besides me?" Zoro asked, Luffy stuck a big piece of meat in his mouth "You told me that you're in the middle of gathering together the crew for your ship, and if you're going to be king I got to assume that you already have someway to get aways"

"Nope just you" finally chewing his food

Zoro was shocked and surprised "Just?" he pointed to Luffy than himself "What about her?" he pointed to Poko

"Sorry I have my own crew" she finished her meal "Thank you but I have to get going" she jumped down from her seat "oh here" she grabbed a baby snail o phone out of her pocket and threw it at Luffy who caught it "See you on the grand line" she said with a smile, then she left toward the harbor, walking past the group of people she meet a group of marines, who told her that they weren't going to report her to HQ and that Kitty and Appearance were waiting on their ship of her

Poko walked down to the Harbor and saw Coco was nowhere to be seen, she pulled out her whistle and blew it, after a minute she blew it again, she heard the sound of running, she turned around and saw a white wolf running toward her incredibly fast, she crossed her arms over her chest to protect herself, the wolf stopped just right in front of her, Poko got a closer look at him, he had purple fur from his elbow to his paws on his front legs, he had purple dots on his shoulder, and a purple tipped tail

"You look like Coco" Poko said rubbing his head "except in wolf form, and speaking of him where is he?" he barked and nudged her arm, she looked and he transformed into his rabbit self, which surprised her and made her fall onto her butt "Since when have you been able to do that!?" she yelled

He scratched his head then shrugged "Well you at a devil fruit that's obvious" Poko said being helped up onto Poko's shoulders "and it's a zion type, some sort of wolf" she signed "We'll figure this out later, let's find Kitty and Appearance's ship" after looking around for a few minutes they finally found the ship and got on "Hello?" Poko called "Anyone here?" Poko heard a faint moan coming from the cabin, she got off Coco's shoulders and walked toward the door "Hello?" She asked knocking

"Who's there?" She heard Appearance call from inside

"It's me, Poko what's going on?"

"Nothing, can you start sailing? we'll be out in a few minutes" she called

"Alright" Poko said annoyed, knowing perfectly well that she was having sex with kitty, she was smarter than the rest of the kids her age, "Coco raise the sails" Poko said hopping off the boat and untying it from the dock, he nodded and pulled the ropes, making the sails lower Poko jumped back on board as he did, when she saw a orange haired girl, getting ready to sail and she waved to a mermaid who just dove into the water and swam away

Poko had climbed up to the crow's nest and watched the island get smaller as they traveled away "So long Koby and Luffy" she said starting to tear up "I'll see you on the grand line"

* * *

Hey guys here's the second chapter

If you have any idea please leave them in the reviews

as always please leave a like, review and favorite it

I will be putting up a format as the next chapter if anyone wants to join my story


	3. Format

hey guys, for those of you who have joined my characters pirate crew on one piece, if you could fill this out for me that would be a great help

Name (last, first):

Nickname(s):

Age:

Species:

Gender:

Sexual Orientation:

Birthday:

Life Story:

About Him/Her:

Personality:

Good Habit(s):

Bad Habit(s):

Like(s):

Dislike(s):

Hobbies:

Fear(s):

Strength(s):

Weakness(es):

Special Powers/Abilities:

Extras:

Dreams and Talents

Ambition/Life-long Dream:

Occupation/Job:

Best Class(es):

Worst Class(es):

Family and Friends

Parent(s):

Sibling(s):

Relative(s):

Pet(s):

Best Friend(s)

Friend(s):

Crush(es):

Rival(s):

Enemies:

One Piece Information

If you're a pirate, what's your affiliation?:

Are you a criminal? If so, how much are you worth (bounty-wise)?:

Have you ever eaten a Devil Fruit? If so, what are your abilities?:

Looks and Appearance

Body Type/Looks:

Blood Type:

Height:

Weight:

Outfit(s):

Accessories:

Makeup:

Scent:

Hairstyle(s):

Scars, Tattoos, Jewelry and/or Piercings:

Appearance [if you don't have a picture, just delete this]:

Extra Information

Theme Song/Quote:

Favorite Food(s):

Favorite Color(s):

Favorite Number(s):

Favorite Season(s):

Favorite Holiday(s):

Favorite Time of Day:

also please tell me what job on the ship your character would have, so i can tell you wither or not that job is open


End file.
